Watching
by GreekyGirl
Summary: It was all an elaborate plan. Here, he thinks it was all chance, but we are the guardians. We don't make mistakes. We don't take risks. That was, until Sam came along, and while everything fell apart, it fell into place. Warning: Contains abuse, self-harm, swearing, monsters, secret societies, death, memory loss, Hecate, twins, and a whole lot of stuff that PJO forgot to mention.
1. Prologue

**_Description:_**

**It was all an elaborate plan. Here, he thinks it was all chance, but we are the guardians. We don't make mistakes. We don't take risks. That was, until Sam came along, and while everything fell apart, it fell into place.**

**_Warning:_ Contains abuse, self-harm, swearing, monsters, secret societies, death, memory loss, Hecate, twins, and a whole lot of stuff that PJO forgot to mention.**

* * *

**Percy**

**Post Titan War - ****Pre Roman Camp**

"You know," She said, voice shaking slightly. "Before I knew monsters existed, I was just as human as most of the world."

I kind of gave her half a smile, wanting her to continue but simultaneously wishing she wouldn't. These things can't be taken back. Memories don't just... disappear, right?

"I can't imagine you being wasteful and self-absorbed, hah!" I said this to maybe get a fire going in her eyes again, but they remained damp and lightless. The fierce steely gray that usually invaded her stare was gone, in its place soft, drifting rain clouds, everything tense waiting for downpour.

"I can't go back there."

I have to keep trying, I told myself, but I feel uneasy suddenly. She has never bared to me this much information.

"Really, you don't have to tell me." I blurted.

She shook her head, "I don't, and I won't tell," for a second I was relieved, until she continued "I'm showing you. I figure, I'm never going to see you again, I might as well warn you. This life isn't worth it. You don't get it, humans go crazy in confined spaces, and for some, that space is their body."

Something about that sentence bothered me. Never going to see me again? But my question was forgotten when she shoved up her sleeve. Harshly.

This wasn't the first time I'd seen her arms or anything. She wore short-sleeves and tank tops as far as I knew. But this time.. it was different.

Under her breath, she whispered a word in some other language, not Greek or english, and her skin began paling in some spots.

I looked away. I was confused, thinking,Why is she doing this? She was never sad before. Not this sad.

There was silence for a minute, her arm still stretched out. I glanced over and saw she was becoming more humiliated by the second.

"Oh.." She muttered, thinking maybe she was being too forceful, making me see things I've only heard about.

A blonde curl fell from behind her ear and rushed to hide her cloudy eyes, misty eyes.

Slowly, her opposite hand reached to roll down her sleeve, lips parted to mumble a word that would make the scars vanish once again.

"Wait." I found myself saying, and my hand clamped down on her wrist.

Before, I couldn't bring myself to look, now I couldn't tear myself away.

Her perfectly tan skin was marred by exact parallel scars, white, some thick some thin. It amused me in the slightest that not one of those marks was in a place she hadn't meant it to be. It was very like her to be neat and orderly, apparently even in self-harm.

"You... you did this when you were seven?"

She gave me a funny look.

"I wouldn't think-"

"No one would." She interrupted, "Because they didn't know me. I told you. I was human. Or at least I thought I was.."

"What made you do it? Because, I mean, I thought I was one-hundred percent human until a few years ago, didn't I? Why didn't I go crazy?"

A hard, bitter cloud decided to shadow her features, her eyes became darker.

"You never thought you were human."

I wait for her to continue, feeling a bit confused. I remember _very_clearly my "mortal" days.

"You kind of always knew, in the back of your mind, in your blood. Monsters always attacked you, remember? Part of your brain knew, plus you were always busy worrying about everyone else, which is one reason why you irritate the hell out of me. You're so stupidly selfless. I guess it can be good in some cases, but with you?! It's to the point where you're not actually _helping_ you're getting creatures _killed._"

"Um."

"No offense."

"Wow, thanks."

"I'm not going to apologize for the truth. I know you don't want to be a hero, and you don't want to always have to save people, but thats our life. Deal with it, and every once in awhile, feed yourself instead of starving."

I protested, "Hey, I haven't actually ever done _that_!"

"Anyway." She was agitated, I could tell. "Me, not being you.. Well, I wasn't really attacked that much. I was usually okay. I saw a couple weird things, but honestly, I was on so many cancer meds, I thought it was just hallucinations, and-"

Cancer meds?

"Cancer meds?!"

"-see, my dad never really payed much attention to me, he had his oh-so gorgeous wife and a normal kid, so I guess I was kind of the Cinderella of my family. Anyway, after the whole cancer thing, I felt so dumb. I just wished I died in the hospital, and why am I telling you this at all?!"

"Wait, so monsters are real?"

Silence. She's a child of Athena, shouldn't she automatically recognize metaphors?

Her mouth opened, and then closed, and then opened again, which is when she spoke kind of quietly so that only I would be able to hear, not that there was anyone else around to catch this juicy piece of gossip or whatever girls call it.

"Ghosts. More like ghosts. It's a nightmare. At war with yourself, here are all these twists and turns. It's like trying to fight your mirror self, they'll block all your attacks unless you stab yourself. Then... it'll follow suit.  
It happened to me, all these different thoughts clashing with each other. One minute I was perfectly fine, the next I wanted to forget my whole life and just die."

"Like an invasion?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Her expression suddenly changes, morphs into wide-eyed and horror-struck. "Why am I talking to you!? I'm not supposed to be talking you... Oh, Gods."

I laughed nervously. "You talk to me all the time, Annabeth!"

And then Annabeth gave me a look... A horrible, frightened, sad look filled with things she's seen that I don't even want to begin to imagine.

"Oh," she said softly, Annabeth deflated. "No. I.."

She shook her head slowly, her eyes seemed lighter than usual somehow. The cloud was gone, but Annabeth's eyes were still timid and glassy, pale grey instead of the dark steel that usually glares at me when I say something stupid.

"No... No, I.."

"What?" I say, pushing on.

My heart skipped a beat when she let the words slip out. And then quickly, she left, blending with the forest as if it were something she'd done all her life. The Other Annabeth. Her words played in my head over and over, even when I sat down to dinner. Annabeth tried catching my eye, but I couldn't just.. I couldn't just look at her.

Surely this was a mistake. Surely Not Annabeth is really Annabeth who lied so I wouldn't look at her any differently.

Later, Annabeth catches up with me.

"Hey, where were you?"

But I can't answer. The words of the Other One are still in my head, I can feel memories of the Other Annabeth tugging at the edges of my brain. I knew her from.. somewhere.

She told me before leaving.

_"Oh.. No, I.. I'm not Annabeth."_

_"What?.. Hah. Stop messing with me. C'mon, who else would you be?... Hah.."_

_"I'm serious. Look, I'm so sorry, I've been horrible... I just. I wanted to know what it'd be like to.. to actually talk with you."_

_"What do you mean? We talk everyday."_

_"You talk to _Annabeth_ everyday. My name.. Uh, my name is Sam. And I am your second guardian."_

_I sit there in shocked silence. Second guardian, second guardian, who is my first guardian?_

_She disappears._


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams

**_ Warning: Contains abuse, self-harm, swearing, monsters, secret societies, death, memory loss, Hecate, twins, and a whole lot of stuff that PJO forgot to mention._**

* * *

**_Sam, Twelve years Old:_**

This is how it always begins. A kind of normal life spiraling into something only heard of in books.

I found it hard to believe. I was too normal. I was too dead.

"I died again last night." This is what I told my therapist. He was the fifth. I had nearly murdered the first, the second couldn't get me to say anything besides "chicken!", and the third was a douchebag.

I actually kind of liked the fourth, but with me, good luck doesn't exist. As I was warming up to him (he was cute, too) he disappeared.

Everyone thought I was crazy, but I swear he was real.

I went to therapy two months ago and there he was. The fifth one. Mr. Patski. With his annoyingly neat gray beard, balding head still covered in wisps of silver, and his smell. God, he always smelled like papayas. I can't explain how much I hate papayas.

"Where's Mr. Carlisle?" My stare was accusing.

The new therapist gave me a mildy concerned look and told me he didn't know who I was talking about.

"He was my therapist, he was just here last week."

"Well," said the new guy, folding his hands on the desk, "I've worked here for years. This is my office. Are you sure this is the right address, dear?"

And then, I got a little angry.

"I'm not stupid, Mr-" I glanced at his nameplate,"'-Patski, he definitely worked here."

An expression of realizations dawns upon Patski's face. He said, "Ohh, you must be Samantha!" He walked out from behind Mr. Carlisle's desk.

And that is when the nightmares began. After that night, I had the same dream, over and over again, always ending in a blast of heat and light, always resulting in my death.

"What was it about, Samantha?"

He was so annoying. I hated him and everyday, I willed him to collapse so I could stop attending therapy. I never told him how much I miss Mr. Carlisle, because every time I brought him up, he gave me a look as if to say _I know you miss your little imaginary friend, -pats hand-_.

How degrading. And he was supposed to be the only one who accepted me for who I was. And, wow. I was a weirdo. I was seen yet not seen. Troubled, but not worth the trouble.

My teachers, when they saw me, following them into the faculty room, they got this funny look on their face. They knew I had problems. They didn't care.

_"Sam, what are you doing here?" They say it as if they didn't realize I was behind them the whole time._

_"What do you mean? I was behind you the whole time."_

It was worst when I followed my guidance counselor to the custodian's closet - I don't remember why I was, I just do these things sometimes. A little voice tells me, _go. Go. This will be worth it... trust me._

_She slipped in, giggling, slipping of the first strap of her office dress, licking her lips and saying "Well, helloooo there!" I swear I heard a growl from within the closet. Suddenly, she turned around to see me, staring, with frightened eyes, saying "Sam!"_

_She frantically pulled up her strap._

_"I.. I won't tell" I told her, and I meant it._

And then, she always defended me from then on. I had dirt on her, I guess.

But back to my dreams, right?

"-am. Sam? Saaaaam. Sam? Sam!" This was Mr. Patski, again.

"I'm awake, God!" I said, irritated beyond belief from the days stress. I felt kind of bad for exploding.

There was a pause before Mr. Patski spoke again, choosing his words carefully, but with sincerity.

"Be careful what you say, Sam.." He warned me, and that is one of the moments I kind of appreciated Mr. Patski and his ripe papaya scent. He had a certain darkness in him and I liked it. I liked any darkness. It was beautiful and concealing, but it didn't hide the fact that it hid things, if you know what I mean. It was the exact opposite of a person who pretends they don't try.

"Anyway.." I continue, not bothering to apologize, but he didn't seem care. He was always too patient. I hated that. _Just yell at me, please? Tell me what a horrible kid I am. You can't save me. I'm twelve and I'll be dead by twenty. _Is what I thought. I was too used to people cutting out the strings and letting me fall. I was a hopeless cause. Why couldn't he admit it?

"So, the nightmare," I muttered.

"It was the same" I said, closing my eyes, envisioning it perfectly. Too perfectly. It was almost real... Oh, no, no, no..

_Luke! Luke!_

I tried to shove it down, oh God. The voices crawled up my throat like vomit, worming their way into my brain and suddenly, my eyes roll back and Mr. Patski did nothing. Nothing.

He watched me, a pleasant smile on his lips, hands folded over the baby blue blanket covering his legs. But it is what was in his eyes that frightened me. They seem darker and as I collapsed, I swear he had a look of triumph, like we just reached a breakthrough in my mental health. Yeah, right. Like that'd ever happen. Then, I went under and I was no longer me.

* * *

_My thoughts are divided by two people. The one named Annabeth and the one named Luke._

_I know how this ends. It is always the same._

_I see myself looking at Luke, and he is maybe a foot away. My mind is fusing with Annabeth's slowly. I feel tingly as I am suddenly able to feel her fingers, and her arms are achy weak. This has been a hard two days, and I don't know how I know this. It's the same, always the same._

_He charges at me, fire in his eyes, with a frightening blade, and on instinct -hers... can't be mine- I catch it the hilt of my dagger, but God, is it hard. I stepped in closer, because I could hear faint mumbles in my mind. Whispering directions._

_"Press. Press harder. Look in his eyes. You know what to say" And I did. Not because I remembered the dreams but because I had a memory.. of something that I never actually experienced._

_"Luke," I say and I am pleading with him, his eyes flicker. Gold to blue to gold again. I like the blue, I want the blue. But he is returning the pressure, and he's obviously stronger, too. I grit my teeth and I continue, I have to, "I understand now. You have to trust me.. please."_

_And then his eyes flash to blue again, only longer this time, the angry lines in his face, the long scar becoming something less frightening. _

_But he shifts again. Face scrunches in pure anger. Eyes blazing golden, like the sunset._

_"Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!" _

_Oh, Gods. He presses even harder and I starteshaking from exhaustion. Harder, now. I have to do this - This is for everyone, I just need to hold on. For all the deaths, and for Percy... Percy._

_"Your mother," I push on, shooting the words at him, making Luke flare up inside his invaded soul. "She saw your fate."_

_"Service to Kronos!" The voice is agitated, like I don't understand. I, of all people, understand. I mean she. Annabeth.. "This is my fate!"_

_"No!" Oh, the pain. So tired... So tired.. "That's... not the end.. Luke! The prophecy, she- she saw what you would do. It applies to you!"_

_The hero. The hero. The hero._  
_I try not to think about the fact that the prophecy mentioned a hero's death. Who am I to think I can help cheat death? But I have to try. I have to._

_"I will crush you, child!" He roars. His eyes gold. This is Kronos, but Luke is in there somewhere._

_"You won't" I say defiantly, I push a little harder. I can feel the friction between our blades. "You promised. You're holding Kronos back even now."_

_It was a dangerous move, but a risk is what he needed to pull him out of-_

_"LIES!"_

_And I am stumbling as Kronos pushes back, harder still, and I stumble. When I can see clearly again, there is a large hand hurtling... hurtling_

_and it hits. Hard. I can feel my consciousness trickling away like the blood in my mouth. I slide away from him, my head at the base of my own mother's throne. _

_Suddenly, something inside me flickers. I am switching again._

_"-amily, Luke...You promised."_

_Says a girls voice. Annabeth's voice. And suddenly, I am seeing the world from six feet above the ground._

_My hair is blonde, like before, but I am a man. A broken man who can't, can't hurt Annabeth. _

_Family, Luke, she reminds me. My heart cracks. I stumble a few steps before regaining balance. _

_"Promise."_

_And I can't breathe, I feel myself in almost total control again. I feel like I just stepped back into my skin after the longest vacation._

_"Annabeth.." I gasp, "You're bleeding.." No. No. Did I do this to her? No. Please, no._

_"My knife." Annabeth mutters, and her arm comes up a little bit, clutching the dagger that I know so well. I had given it to her, after all, with a promise._

_I glance up real quick. A flash of blonde, I swear I see a flash of blonde behind Athena's throne. Something in the back of my head nags me, and it's not Kronos. A memory.. Like I should know who that is... Me of all people should remember..._

_But before I can think about this more, the knife clatters from Annabeth's hand and she looks to her left, and with desperation says, "Percy, please..."_

_This is when I realize we were never alone. There is a satyr by Hera's throne. He may be unconscience, but I can't tell, since I am looking mostly at the boy with black hair. I remember him. _

_Percy._

_Percy Jackson._

_In a quick motion, he bends and snatches up her fallen weapon. Fire in his eyes, blood cakes everywhere else, he knocks my sword out of my hand and spinning into the glowing hearth._

_"Don't touch her." He breathes with finality, eyes trained on my twitching fingers. _

_How dare he talk to me that way! Has he the audacity - the foolishness! To speak out against a mighty titan!_

_I lose control momentarily. Kronos comes back, pushing me away, and growls... he growls, "Jackson..."_

_I slip in with a gasp and find the reins once again. My body feels hot and when I look down it almost seems like I'm... glowing?_

_Oh, no. No, no, no._

_"He's changing. Help. He's... he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please-"_

_A flash and I am no longer speaking._

_I can't see, I am deep inside my mind, but I can hear him/me shout._

_"NO!"_

_Slithering, I go, the form I am in slippery and untouchable. I see through my eyes as Kronos stumbles towards the hearth where his sword lies, melting, trickling away. Percy comes into view but is easily deflected. Where is he? Is he okay? Oh god. My fault, all my fault._

_Kronos bends - yells in searing pain. Stupid, stupid, don't you know hot metal burns?_

_My hands are reddening and blistering. _

_"The knife, percy.." Annabeth says in a weak voice. "Hero..cursed blade..."_

_This is my chance. I manage to shove Kronos essence away, I just need a little more time-_

_I am entering a world of pain-_

_I collapse, clutching my hands. I swear, nothing in life is more unpleasant than burns. It is a pain that doesn't lose fuel, never._

_"Please, Percy.." I beg. I almost said, put me out of my misery, but I couldn't. I couldn't muster up the energy._

_He pushes himself off the ground, his eyes suspiciously glazed. Stumbling, staggering in my direction. Not strong enough._

_I know what he is thinking - But if he tries - If he tries, I'd lose control for the last time. I don't have the strength to fight anymore._

_I lick my lips._

_"You can't.." I cough, the taste of metal splattering my throat. "You can't... can't do it yourself. He'll break my.. control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can...can keep him controlled"_

_I cough again, this time the blood comes up far enough to splatter against my skin and the marble floor below. _

_My skin feels feverish, and when I glance down, I see smoke rising._

_The satyr is holding Annabeth against him, protecting her... Protecting her. Grover._

_Grover. _

_But I don't have time to reminisce._

_Percy raises the knife._

_Please, no. I say with my mind, I know he can't hear me, but I just... so weak... I thought I was the best._

_"Please" I croak, "No time, please."_

_A look of understanding flashes across Percy's face and he steps towards me, but not to stab. He hands me the knife as Grover yelps and says something... something.._

_"Percy?.." he says, "Are you... um...?"_

_No. He did the right thing. Now, it's my turn._

_I grip the hilt with determination. This ends now - whether my life ends with it or not._

_I deftly unstrap my armor. The skin under my left arm._

_Now I have to-_

_It's hard. So hard._

_He's pushing back, I can feel it. But I win. This time, I win._

_The knife makes contact with skin, barely sinking in an inch before the waves of pain arrive. I hear someone roaring. I think it's me._

_My vision is gone, replaced with blinding brightness. My skin grows hotter than before burning burning burning, and suddenly the monster inside me bubbles under my skin and tears through, rushing out of me in tingly heat, the pain worse than anything -anything- I had ever experienced._

_The blinding light speeds away with the last of my energy, and I fall. Besides the pain, it is almost peaceful._

_Vision is nearly gone. Everything, blurry and dim, but I can make out the three figures looming above me._

_Annabeth._

_Grover._

_Percy._

_"Good.. blade" I hear myself gasp._

_A tear falls from Annabeth's eyes and lands on my blackened skin._

_"You knew.." I tell her, "You knew... I almost killed you, but you knew.."_

_"Shhh.." she says to me, her voice trembling. "You were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium."_

_I shake my head, knowing what I need to do. Redeem myself._

_"Think... rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest."_

_Annabeth smiles a little, but it's a sad smile, and she says, "You always pushed yourself too hard." __She does not mention that by pushing myself too hard, I pushed myself to this. To the brink of death. Too late not to fall._

_I am so grateful._

_I lift my charred hand slowly, wincing because it hurts. Gods, it hurts. But she touches my fingertips, and I feel like I've swallowed some ambrosia and nectar. _

_And I need to know, suddenly._

_"Did you.." I open my mouth to continue talking, but suddenly, I cough, and warm blood tasting like steel and imperial gold splashes against my tongue and lips. I am getting tired of all this blood. "Did you love me?"_

_My voice cracks when I say 'love'. _

_Annabeth wipes her tears away sloppily with the back of her hand as she says, "There was a time I thought... Well, I thought..."_  
_Suddenly, she turns to Percy and I understand. She loves him, not me. And he loves her back. _

_I nod when Annabeth turns back to me, because in a way, I knew this would happen. He had been by her side for years, and I just... abandoned her. _  
_The pain in my arm spikes and I twitch._

_Grover cuts in, wonderful Grover. "We can get ambrosia! We can-" _

_But I stop him before he can continue stressing. He's grown. Wow. Have I been gone that long?_

_"Grover," I stop short and swallow some vomit before it sprays all over the throne room. "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew. But.. no. There's no healing.. No healing..."_  
_I cough again, this time there is some puke mixed in with the blood._

_I turned to Percy, his youthful face, twisted with horror, and grief. I grip his arm, even when the pain shoots up my arm and spreads throughout my body, aching. _

_I tell him, because I know he will make things change. _  
_"Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it... Don't let it happen again."_

_I can feel myself fading, but I need him to understand... to see... my anger.. my despair. _

_He opens his mouth. I'm almost surprised to see a broken heart in his eyes._  
_"I won't" he whispers, "I promise."_

_I promise._  
_I promise._  
_Promise._  
_Promise_  
_Promise._

_I barely manage a nod._  
_I am flying, everything is getting darker, but I can feel the wind, yes. Now... it's cold and still. So still. _  
_But not silent._

_And then everything falls into the darkness, once again. _

_Everything disappears._

_There is one thing left. _

_A promise._

* * *

I woke up with a start and was surprised to find myself alone in Mr. Patski's office. The lights were off, but moonlight poored in through the window, illuminating everything. I pushed myself up cautiously, and looked down, relieved to see a twelve-year-old girl's body, rather than a twenty-something in greek armor spattered with blood and ash.

I was crying. I brought a hand up tentatively and felt warm tears. There was something I hadn't told Mr. Patski. That girl Annabeth. Whenever I looked in the mirror, I took a double take. I would swear to myself, _I look like her_. I looked like the Annabeth girl, only three or four years younger.

"Mr. Patski?" I called, but the room is silent.

And then it's not. There was a creak. The door opened and I saw the silhouette of a girl with wildly curly hair.

Before I could say 'hello?' like a fool, a damp cloth was clamped over my nose and mouth from behind. I struggled, kicking and elbowing, but nothing seemed to work. I pleaded to the girl with my eyes, but she did nothing. I panicked and started to thrash harder, but then my eyes rolled back into my head, and I was gone again, the sharp scent of chemicals and coffee mingling together.


	3. Chapter 2: The Cave

**Warning: Contains abuse, self-harm, swearing, monsters, secret societies, death, memory loss, Hecate, twins, and a whole lot of stuff that PJO forgot to mention.**

* * *

**Sam  
12 Years Old**

My senses faded in slowly. First came the smell.

Like earthworms and rocks. Underlying that, the faint aroma of death. It was a dangerous place. And then the scent melted into feel of my surroundings.

It was cold. Very cold. The air was tense and chilled, everything holding it's breath, waiting for an anitclimax, the flat line of a still heart in a hospital bed. The floor was hard and freezing, like the atmosphere. My hearing came back. In the distance, there were echos. Heated whispers a few feet away resonated loudly. One, a guy and the other belonging to a girl.

Girl: "We could've killed her, is that not serious enough? _Don't contact him_, freak!"

Guy: "Calm down. She'll be fine."

Girl: "Oh, sure! Calm down! Easy for you to say, you're used to death, aren't you? No fucking biggie!"

Guy: *Extended silence**Guy shifts away from girl even though it's not like she can see him...right?*

Girl: "That was.. really rude, I'm sorry.

Guy: "No, no. You're right. I'm a weirdo. Death is normal for me. People die in my life. But you know, it's not my fault I was born, okay? I didn't ask my parents to have sex or whatever-"

Girl: "Okay! I get it, and I'm sorry."

Guy: "Well, I apologize that we almost killed that - thing over there."

I wondered how bad they thought I was. I mean, the fact that the one guy nicknamed freak thought I was worse than him... Well. It wasn't a good sign.

I didn't notice when my sight came back. It was so dark, already. But I found I could finally move my numb fingers, so automatically, I glanced down and saw... Well, I didn't really see. It was more like.. I could sense it, as well as seeing the outline. But there was barely any light.

I tried to move the rest of my body. Nothing else worked, besides my fingers and my neck. I put them to use. As the boy and girl were discussing whatever, I pushed my head up and surveyed the blackness. Up ahead was a light signifying an exit. Everything else was nearly invisible to my eyes. I could only sense where they were. The boy and the girl, they were somewhere to my left. It felt like we were in a cave. Yes, that was it. A cave. The echoes, the temperature, the rough floor. It all made sense, now. This was a cave.

Guy: "-But what makes him think she's so powerful? She didn't even fight back."

Girl: "Freak, she was _unconscience_, of course she didn't fight back - she couldn't."

Frea-Oops. Guy: "Well if she's so powerful, would she have fallen unconscience?"

Girl: "...You're so... Oh, my gods. Nevermind."

Guy: "You get distracted easily."

Girl: "You do too."

Guy: "I have an excuse. ADHD, fool! Remember?"

Girl: "We all have ADHD, Freak. Stop whining. And on that note.. how are we going to get back?"

Guy: "Hmmm. We could contact Chiron."

Girl: *Scoff* "And then what? He already hates me. Now that we've failed... I mean, what's going to stop him from throwing me out?"

My feet twitched. I shifted my leg to a more comfortable position. The rest of my body was pins and needles, refusing to wake up.

Guy: "C'mon... he doesn't... _hate_ you."

*A long, long pause*

Girl: "Freak, just - just please! I couldn't - I'd die out there, Chiron's right! I just! I can't do anything!" *A thud in which I assume she is sitting down, in frustration* "Please, don't... don't tell him."

Guy: "...It was a stupid quest. And I - I won't tell him. Besides, haha. He's got, like. Other stuff to worry about, right?"

Girl: "Right. We stick to the shadows."

I tuned out the rest of their conversation, concluding that whatever chemical soaked cloth freak boy held over my mouth was affecting my already fragile sanity.  
I mean, what kind of name is Chiron? And we all have ADHD? _Quest, die, ohmygods, unconscience, fight back, powerful powerful powerful, we could've killed her_. And what was with that girl, her always calling that guy a freak? And he was okay with it?

I must be going crazy. No. Crazier.

Suddenly, I could feel my whole body. And it was hurting. There was pain, in my legs, and in my head. I was too weak to lift too much.  
I groaned as quietly as I could and pushed myself into sitting position, but it hurt like a bitch. Freak boy and the girl were still absorbed in conversation.  
I felt around the floor, and my hand came into contact with something: a bag. I snatched it and slung it over my shoulder. Then, with a burst of painful energy, I slid myself against the rough cave wall and pushed myself up onto my feet. For a second, my head felt weightless and I swayed.

But something in me told me, _push on. Keep going._

And I did. Though, not in a thought through way, which was weird. I was usually so anal about going over plans, especially escape plans. No, instead of thinking, I just started heading in one direction, silently, unnoticed. Just like always.

The wrong direction.

Away from the entrance.

Into the dark.

* * *

**Gillian**  
**13 years old**

I'd failed.

Again.

What's new?

But this was the worst. Because in the process, I'd probably killed a girl. A girl nearly my age.

Freak clapped me on the shoulder, maybe trying to lighten the mood and said, "Hey! First killing!"

I gave him a look, and he shrank back. I kind of felt bad, but not enough to say I was sorry.

You might be wondering, what's with Freak? His name, right? Weird.

That's exactly what he is, though. A freak. An undercover agent who happens to be a hundred something, but with the attitude and body of a fourteen year old boy.

See, he's a son of Hades. Usually around here, people don't like him. He gravitates death and mourning. Just by being around him, was like being sucked into a shadow. I heard he was an outlaw, even among his brothers. Too jokey. Not serious enough, not sad. I found it refreshing, but I guess for them... Not so much. They don't appreciate change.

I'm not really sure what Freak's real name was. He refused to go by anything besides what he says. So, no last name, no nothing.

Last year, he was in my homeroom. It was kinda funny sometimes, when attendance came around.

"Gillian Waters.

Frank Epistel.

Carl Smith.

Freak.

Caroline Mathers.

Sarah Jones."

Like I said, he was weird.

He told me, at some point in his life, when he was maybe twelve, his dad and another god ( "I don't remember his face," ) asked if he'd like a special job. Being Freak, he was not wary. He was not hesitant. No, he accepted right away and was shoved into a life of really, really slow aging. Seriously.

He had some kind of protection spell over him, something that'll keep the other gods from finding out about him. And when I said it seems shadows cling to his being? They actually do.  
One of the perks of being a "Kind of but not really immortal Son of Hades"flower.

His job was to be a Guardian, like me. You'd think, being part of our society for so long, he'd be alpha. But Freak just wasn't cut out that way.

Freak's hair was jet black and cut so that it wasn't long, but it wasn't short. It was spiky and stuck out in awkward places, yet it suited him. Freak's eyes were kind of scary. Big and chocolate brown. Layered over pale skin, they stuck out, pulling you in.

"Look, he won't kill you, I swear," insisted Freak. I rolled my eyes at him. Chiron may not kill me for losing a super-powerful demigod, but he'd come pretty damn close with that depressing face of his.

That's when I made up my mind.

"I'm not going back, Freak."

His eyes widened.

"Shit, no. You've got to."

I smirk. "You can go, but I'm tired of this. I need to prove myself. I'm going to find her."

I could see panic rising in his eyes as he said, "Gillian, even if that's not the labyrinth, you can still get lost and die. It's just stupid and impulsive. And that's coming from me. Don't do it."

My smile fell to the floor and shattered to a million pieces.

I whispered to Freak, "I have to. I have to."

"No-"

"You don't get it, do you? There's nothing left for me at camp."

"How do you-"

But before he can say more, I made the stupidest (I don't believe this is a word - I don't believe I care.) decision of my life. I ran away into the darkness, and followed the instincts I was taught to trust as a Guardian.

I used my speed and ran after Samantha McAevin, already deep in the labryinth.


	4. Chapter 3: Cutting

_**Warning: Contains abuse, self-harm, swearing, monsters, secret societies, death, memory loss, Hecate, twins, and a whole lot of stuff that PJO forgot to mention.**_

* * *

***Do Not Read If Easily Triggered To Self-Harm.***

Sam  
Still 12 Years Old... Haven't Aged In a day or two..

Want to know something absolutely uninteresting about caves?

They're cold, and damp, and uncomfortable. I mean, anyone could say this, but I know very well that cold, damp, and uncomfortable is an understatement. It was always cold, and you could sense moisture in the air. And most of all, the darkness. That part I didn't mind but the hard, rocky floors threw me off balance. At some point, I almost fell into a dark abyss, but caught myself on a potruding stalagmite.

Yeah, it sucked.

After I limped away from the teenage kidnappers, I set out to... go somewhere. As I was walking, I asked myself. "Where do you want to go, Sam?"

But I couldn't think of one place. I didn't want to go home. They were always "arguing", there. And really, I didn't know of any other place I was welcome. So, into the cave I went. I didn't much care if I died.

I was tired, ready to drop dead. There were whispers in my head, _You were never strong, Sam._  
I know, I told my brain, I know I wasn't. I have the scars to prove it.

As soon as that thought flitted into my mind, I swatted it away. I couldn't let myself think like that.

More whispers shot words at me like bullets.

_You thought this was normal? The weird hallucinations. The way no one noticed you in broad daylight. The way you can see something that isn't bound to happen for years-_

"Argh!" In frustration, I slammed my hands over my ears.

I wasn't surprised to feel warm tears leaking from the corners of my gray eyes.  
And then I was sobbing. In the darkness, so alone, so alone, in a place that kept me hidden and wrapped up like a blanket.

Yet.. I felt exposed, as if the whole world was watching me.

This wasn't the first time I'd felt vulnerable.

No. There were many times.

That time I was ten. The first time I actually did something to make myself feel in control.

They were arguing again.

"This is the_ fifth call_in three months, Debbie! I'm getting tired of it. We need to send her away." He was agitated. He was my father, and he was agitated. A very bad combination. See, he didn't quite know how to control his anger. There was Father and there was Harold. Sometimes, Harold was Father, but when Harold was the only one there...

I heard my mother take a tentative step back. He was scaring her. He was always scaring her. She didn't feel at home in her own house anymore. But it was her duty to take care of her troubled offspring. With only one left, she'd protect me with her life. "No. No, you said you wouldn't. Harold, honey-"

"_Don't_." Even though I couldn't see him... I knew. I knew his hand was raised and read to strike. My heart cracked, and I was sure they could hear my uneven breathing. "Don't try to _sweet talk_me this time. I am this close. This close. She needs to go." His words were like the sharpst icicles.

"Haro-" My mother's voice broke, but she fought on. This wasn't the first time. She could take a punch for her daughter, but her daughter couldn't let her mother do that for her. I rushed in the door with a trembling battle cry.

For a moment, Harold was startled. I used his surprise to pick up a small kitchen knife. My hand was shaking, but we both knew I'd hurt him if I had too. I wasn't called crazy for nothing.

_Ten seconds. _

Harold put up his hands, feigning defeat. But his eyes. I could see them. Usually, they were mahogany. Warm, like a fireplace. Now, they were... they were copperish. Flaming and hot. Magical, hypnotizing, and uncontrollable. The color seemed to be seeping from his pupils, mixing and swirling with my father's brown eyes. His pupils.. they shrank as I stared.

_Nine seconds._

"Honey, Sam. Put down the knife. We can talk this out.." His voice, alluring, so persuasive. Like maybe he was right.

_Eight seconds._

Mother's hand curled around mine, she slipped the knife from my grip and set it on the table.

_Five seconds._

I was vulnerable. I stared at Harold, tears in my eyes, but I couldn't just walk away. The front of my brain felt hot, like it was being steamed. I was so mad at him. How _dare_ he speak to mother like that. How _dare_he lay a hand on her!

The heat moved slowly from my brain to my eyes. It started at the center. My hands flew up to my face.

_Three seconds._

I moaned,"Nooo." Something raw and animal was crawling into my soul. My fists clenched. I knew I was dangerous. I was losing myself.

_Two seconds._

Fear in Harold's eyes.

_One second._

I lunged at Harold, confident I could take on a middle aged man, a full hundred pound heavier than me.

_Boom._

He slapped me, hard. I turned to ice. The steam went away, my eyes shrank back to gray and my pupils grew.

He slapped me again.

And again.

And then he started to kick and punch. It went on.

I cried, trying to block out the pain. Such a weakling. I was weak.  
After he was done, he called the school.

"We're thinking about homeschooling. Yes. Mm hmm. Our address, yes..."

Mother crawled to me, her thin face taught with worry. I was still trembling on the floor, eyes glazed over. I couldn't bring myself to move.  
She held my head in her lap and whispered to me, "I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry."

Harold hung up, and his shoulders slumped, becoming Father again.

"Get out, please." His voice heavy with guilt.

Mother obeyed and carried me to my bedroom. After she set me down and left, closing the door, I stood up. I sat down in front of my full length mirror with the clean, shiny pocket knife I found in father's office when I was nine. Slowly, I unfolded the sharpest and longest of the blades.

There were no emotions in my eyes.

My face was blank. I rolled up my sleeve hungrily. This was the first time, but it wouldn't be the last.

I was a neat freak with everything, including self-harm. With precision, I dragged the knife across my wrist, eyes flicking back and forth between the mirror and the bluest vein I'd ever seen, begging for attention.

The pain was quick and sharp when I broke skin. Not too deep, but deep enough. I dragged it across my skin, and even when my nerves were on fire, I continued.

Ten cuts for how many times he hit me.  
Cuts for me, because I didn't have any guts. I couldn't fight back.

For months, the cutting continued, even if I wasn't beaten that day. I could hear my mother's cries as she was slapped by Harold.

Those cuts were the deepest.

_Weak. Selfish. You should've known what they were, his eyes, his eyes. You're not special, and you failed to save your own mother._

_You denied everything, you deserved the punishment you got and you-_

Suddenly, I was yanked out of my thoughts by faint footsteps.

I waited.

They got louder, and I rose to my feet. I was tired. I couldn't fight, so I leaned against the wall. Two hours before, I'd found three water bottles, a little baggie, a canteen, a cloth and another bottle of that same liquid that seemed to have struck me unconscience before. The cloth smelled funny, too. I took my chances with the water, but it hadn't helped my energy much.

The person stopped walking in front of me. A girls voice said, "Hey."

Me: "You kidnapped me." I recognized her as the girl who kept calling that guy a freak.

Girl: "My name's Gillian. And we didn't kidnap you. We were saving you."

Me: I scoffed. "From what?"

Gillian: She was quiet for a moment. "I think you know." I didn't answer. "You took the bag. Are you still tired?"

Me: "How did you..?"

Gillian: "How'd I know you were tired? It's kind of obvious." She laughed a little.

Me: "No. How did you.. you find me?"

Gillian: She hesitated. She cocked her head, listening.. for something deeper in the cave. I could almost hear it. A low hiss. "I can't tell you, not here. We need to get out. Now."

Me: "You go. I can't.. Go another mile."

Gillian: She snatched the bag from my arms and unzipped it. The girl whipped out the canteen, and said "Drink."

Me: "Uh..."

Gillian: "Just do it. It'll help. And hurry, we have to go."

I drank it. The stuff tasted like tacos to me, which is really weird, because drinks aren't supposed to taste crunchy. I was flooded with warmth and strength. It was like I could do anything.

Me: "What the fuck is this?!"

Gillian: "Shhh! Now, c'mon."

She walked away, and I followed the sound of her footsteps.  
As we walked in the direction I'd come without speaking, I absentmindedly stroked a scar on my wrist, from the year before, after one of my therapists went missing.

"You okay?" Said Gillian, and I nodded But then, I remembered she couldn't see me.  
I started to say yes, but Gillian said, "Good." And turned away.

I wondered how she could see me.

"Faster." She urged, and so I sped up.

It was strange. In an hour or two, we could see daylight coming through the entrance to the cave. I had felt like, originally, it'd taken me something like six hours to get to the point I was. Maybe it was just because I'd been tired.

Suddenly, Gillian stopped. "_Vlacas_" she said. It sounded like a completely different language... No, I _knew _it was a completely different language.

Part of my brain translated it._ Idiot_. I ignored that my mind, pushing it down, shutting it up.

"Ugh, I'm so stupid!" said Gillian, she continued muttering curses to herself in the mysterious language.

"How?" I asked. I didn't see anything wrong with a way out of this place. Usually, a place that dark would've comforted me, but for some reason, the cave gave me the creeps.

Gillian swore,"_Fuck_. You'll see. Let's go."

Somehow, I wasn't surprised to find out what she found so unpleasant: It was the secretary at Mr. Patski's office. I'd only ever seen him behind a desk yet... I had never imagined that below his waist, he'd be a white stallion.


	5. Chapter 4: We Head Home

******Warning: Contains abuse, self-harm, swearing, monsters, secret societies, death, memory loss, Hecate, twins, and a whole lot of stuff that PJO forgot to mention.**

* * *

**Gillian**  
**13 Years Old**

I knelt the moment we were out of the cave. I knew who was waiting.

Well, that's kind of true.

Mostly, I knelt because I was tired out of my mind. I would've talked to the new demigod if I weren't **A)** angry at her for running away. **B)**concentrating on not thinking at all, fearing the worst. Of course, Freak would've contacted Chiron. I was stupid to think he wouldn't. He was my friend, and he thought I was in danger. He thought we needed help.

I was surprised I was able to find the new demigod. She was far enough in for the labyrinth to have taken over her sanity, but somehow... Somehow, she stayed hidden. I suddenly understood why Chiron thought she was a necessary piece in his games. She was powerful, I could feel it. I just didn't know how yet.

We made it to the entrance. I looked over at girl-demigod and I was kinda surprised to see she wasn't shocked in the slightest to see Chiron, the half-horse. _Half-horse_. She didn't even blink. He was looking tired, probably because he was up late, mourning all the heroes he failed. Hah.

Look, I'm sorry. I get that most of you _loooove_Chiron. He's the hero trainer, the kind-hearted adult. Someone you can confide in. A Dumbledore of some sorts. But may I remind you? Dumbledore ended up being kind of a selfish douche who hid things from Harry, who was kind of a jerk sometimes, too.

That's why my favorite character was Neville. They were all pretty great, but -

Okay! We can talk about this some other time! Like many demigods, I have ADHD. So, I get distracted really easily, and while this keeps me alive sometimes, in most cases, it's just irritating.

Anyway, we were out of the cave. I knelt/collapsed in front of our little horse friend and Freak.

"Chiron. What are you doing here?" I tried not to sound bitter, but I think he could sense my discontent.

He eyed me carefully and said, "I was notified by-"

"FREAK!" Freak pounced in front of Chiron, yelling his name at the top of his lungs.

"-uh-"

"Freak. My name is_ Freak_."

Chiron gave him an amused look, and there was a little twinkle in his eyes. With a pang, I realized that twinkle was never directed towards me. I was unwanted._ Eh, the usual, _I told myself. Still, it hurt.

"Ah, yes. Fine, then. _Freak_, here," Freak nodded in approval as Chiron continued. In never occurred to me that Chiron might know Freak's actual name, but I guess he did. "Notified me saying that you needed help."

I dragged myself into standing position, and leaned against the cold cave.

"Well," I began,"We're fine, now, thanks. As you can see, we had a minor setback, but we're good, now."

"Minor setbacks can be the death of you," said Chiron in that wise old voice of his. Don't mistake his words for worry. He didn't care about me. He cared about the quest, he cared about the power.

I snapped, "There are always minor setbacks in any quest, isn't that the _point_?! Throwing challenges at demigods that they wouldn't have suspected otherwise?!"

Silence.

Freak stood behind Chiron, frantically shaking his head. It was funny. Most Hades kids were wildly unpopular, but everybody seemed to love Freak. He was quirky. I used to think he was gay, for the first three seconds I knew him. But after more than that, you can just tell by his body language that he's into woman. Oh, man. What a perv.

For the first time, the new demigod speaks. I expected her to say what they all say:

_What's going on?_

_Where am I?_

_Who are you guys?_

I wasn't ready to explain. This was my first time dealing with these annoyingly ignorant pricks, but I'd still have to pay attention and make sure I knew what to do when they asked questions and stuff, in case I had to do this by myself one day.

But she said something much more intelligent.

Demigod, "So, do you think we could leave now? Because I don't know about you guys, but that-" she points to the cave, "-is creeping me out, and, well... I dunno, I just have a bad feeling about it."

Chiron smiled warmly. Ugh. He only did that to me once, when I first arrived at Camp Half-Blood. After he found out who I was, he kind of... Well, now is not the time to explain.

"Yes, Sam, let us go."

So we left. Sam and I squeezed onto Chiron's back while Freak disappeared into the shadows. And then, Chiron began to gallop. At first, the speed was of any great race horse, but then everything became a blur and I shut my eyes and ducked my head to avoid having my face peeled off by the wind.

All I wanted was for the ride to be over. I looked over my shoulder quickly to see if Sam was okay and she gave me look, like "Wow, this day has been pretty intense. Let it be over, please!"

I decided she wasn't so bad.

It was funny, though. In the fading light... she looked just like this girl I've seen around camp occasionally, when I go above ground. Annabeth Chase.  
**  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Camp Half-Blood

******Warning: Contains abuse, self-harm, swearing, monsters, secret societies, death, memory loss, Hecate, twins, and a whole lot of stuff that PJO forgot to mention.**

* * *

**A/N: Filler chapter, mostly.**

**Sam**

We arrived at a huge green hill topped with a lone pine tree standing tall and thin, like a guard.

I slipped off Chiron's back and stretched. God, it was uncomfortable to ride a centaur.  
Gillian stumbled off Chiron. Her face was tinted green and she was clutching her stomach.

Gillian: "So... urghhhh... that's, uh... Half-Blood Hill...Uhm... OhgodsIgotta..-" She keeled over and puked, missing my shoes by an inch.

I took a step back and tried not to breathe in the stench.

Me: "Have blood what?"

Chiron cut in, "Half-Blood Hill."

Me: "Doesn't everyone have blood, though?"

Gillian pushed herself back to her feet, groaning. I noticed how Chiron seemed to ignore her. He didn't even help her up or ask if she was okay.

Gillian: "_Half_ Blood. _Half_. Not have. Ohhh it's coming up agai-"

More vomit. I took another step away from her. Whatever she had eaten before was very... um, potent.

Me: "Uh, sir, she.. she looks like she could use some help."

Chiron: "Oh, no, she'll be fine." Gillian looked up for a second and glared at the back of Chiron's head before she started puking again. Chiron glanced at her with annoyance.

Their relationship didn't seem so stable. Their interactions almost reminded me of my mom and dad's. Secretly hating each other, but only one seemed to do anything about it, and that was Chiron: ignoring her to the point where she could be internally bleeding and he didn't give a fuck.

Me: "If you're mad at her because they lost me, it's my fault. I ran away from them."

Chiron: Laughs. "No, no. Nothing was your fault. It's understandable you were afraid. I don't exactly, er, approve of Freak's methods but..." Methods? He knocked me unconscious by using a chemical soaked cloth. "Well, they've worked before. Now, come. It seems she's done for the moment."

The three of us huffed up the hill.

Well, two of us, actually. Chiron cantered to the top way before Gillian and I and waited by the pine tree, swishing his tail.  
I was only walking up, but by the time I got to the top, my thighs burned and my breath came out ragged.  
Gillian would've been about as fast as Chiron if she hadn't been swallowing throw-up every few seconds.

Me: "Sir, I really don't think she's okay."

Again, Chiron waved my concern away.  
Gillian joined us. She smelled like vomit. It kinda made me want to puke, too.

Chiron: "Let's get going, shall we?"

Then, I turned around and saw... Wow.

To my right, there were sprawling fields of strawberries, continuing over several miles of hills.. To my left, a vast forest that seemed just as endless as the strawberry fields..

Towards the horizon, there was a hilly beach and some cliffs overlooking a bay. There was a pavilion set along the cliffs, probably for a beautiful view at mealtimes.

Off the beach towards the left was a U shaped collection of brightly painted buildings, each one unique. Cutting the whole amazing scene in half was a creek that ran from the woods into the strawberry fields and beyond. In between the forest and strawberry farm, the creek pooled into a lake, and then trickled away again.

There were rock climbing walls, and archery ranges, volleyball pits and a homey looking building that was splashed with paint.

Besides all this were people milling around. Some looked normal enough; others, like they were ready to be thrown into war at any moment. And I don't mean modern warfare. I mean a roman war or something. They had shields and swords or spears, not to mention the armor that covered their bodies.

Me: "What-" I was about to say, _'What is this place?!'_  
but I didn't get the chance. Chiron ushered me in the direction of a huge house. Kind of colonial, kind of like a giant farmhouse. And I mean giant. It had a wrap-around porch and, wow, a lot of windows.

Chiron: "This way, please."

And so we descended towards the large house/mansion.

Gillian: *GROANNN*

* * *

**Gillian**

"...And so basically, yeah."

"Yeah?" Said Sam, frowning. "What?"

Oh, oh right. See, I'd imagined I had finished explaining the whole _oh-yeah-greek-myths-aren't-myths-they-happen-to-be-actual-history_ shit.

Only, I hadn't even started. My throat tasted like vomit. At some point while riding Chiron's back, I swallowed a spider. And, my gods. I have never really been freaked by spiders, but a creepy crawly thing in my stomach? It was too much.

I held the puke back for a few minutes, but as soon as we landed, my stomach went into convulsions. I decided not to tell Sam about the spider. Anyone could tell she was a child of Athena. The gray eyes and blonde hair were one thing, but it was mostly her build and the way she spoke that clued us in as to who her godly parent was.

Freak was lounging in the game room when we arrived at the Big House. Chiron gave me a warning look that meant, "_You better do a good job this time. This is your last chance._" And then, he left us alone with Sam.

She sat there, waiting with her wide eyes. Waiting for us to tell her everything. She didn't drown us in questions or anything. I figured that for me, this would be the easiest demigod to collect because she barely spoke.

Freak opened his mouth to begin, but just then, there was a flush from the bathroom and Mr. D walked out with a pepsi can in his hand.

"I didn't know gods had to go to the bathroom?" I said.

He snorted, "Well, we eat don't we?"

And then he walked out.  
That's my dad for you.

He's not so into social encounters, but he's nicer to me than most. Probably because I'm his super-awesome daughter. Or maybe I'm just likeable.

"So, Sam." Freak was wringing his hands nervously. "Sorry for, uh, kidnapping you."

She cocked her head, waiting for more. When it was clear he was done, she said "S'okay."

"Okay, yeah, cool, cool."

"Aright!" I interrupted. "This is the part where I tell you all about how you aren't human."

Sam's eyes were big. Somehow, they grew even larger.

"-Uhmm-"

Freak shot me a look. _What the fuck_... he mouthed.

"Wait," I continue "Just lemme talk. I've had... wow. My day has probably been worse than both of yours, and I just need you to listen so I can get this over with, go to the nurse's station, and go to bed."

I turned to Sam.

"Look, I remember what it was like to be told I was a half-blood, so let me try and be clear." I thought for a second.  
"You are a demigod, or half-blood in some terms. Both are correct. Being a demigod means a lot of things. It means you have one mortal parent, which is human. They might not know you're a halfblood. They might not know they had a kid with a god."

I paused. Sam's mouth hung open, but she didn't loom very surprised. It was kind of an anticlimactic reaction, compared to the one I'd been secretly hoping for.

"Greek gods, if you were wondering. Zeus, Apollo, Hera, the works. You can ask questions, now." I winced as thunder rumbled overhead. Using the gods names was dangerous. Sam glanced up, too. Freak studied his new sneakers, splattered with mud and green ooze.

Sam swallowed, and dived into our world.

For the next hour and a half we kept talking, and when we were done, I'm pretty sure Sam believed us, but she still looked awestruck when a satyr popped in asking me for some help in the forest.

I sighed and pushed myself up.

"Show her around later, and then bring her to the Underground. See ya."  
I left.


	7. Chapter 6: Home

******Warning: Contains abuse, self-harm, swearing, monsters, secret societies, death, memory loss, Hecate, twins, and a whole lot of stuff that PJO forgot to mention.**

* * *

**Sam**

"Life from now on is not going to be easy," Gillian and Freak had admitted a few minutes before. And then, a weird goat-human hybrid ("A satyr.") asked Gillian for help, so she left.

I was nervous.

This place... The changes in my life in general, they made me nervous.

I self consciously tucked my hair behind my ears, and traced the scars along my wrist. All my life, it seemed I'd been waiting.  
Waiting for the world to change or something, but I guess I never really thought... Well, I never thought anything like this would happen to me.

I never thought I'd wake up every morning having to fight to stay alive. Usually, I was fighting against myself, but now it was different. There were real monsters, not just the ones in my head.

The boy who calls himself Freak was studying me.

Me: "Is something wrong?" I asked him, squirming under his stare. He seemed to radiate tragedy.

Freak: Mutters,"Nothing, it's just... your life aura. You seem so alive from here but you're almost..."

He trailed off and reached out to touch me.

Me: "Uh," I shifted. I was pretty sure it wasn't normal to try and touch people as a greeting or something.

He seemed to snap back into reality.

Freak: "Right," He was blushing. "So, how about I show you around camp?"

Me: "Sounds like a plan."

Freak: "Follow me."

* * *

It was nearing sunset. Almost a whole day since I left my home in northern California. I wondered if my mom and dad were missing me, but that seemed unlikely. The only time I interacted with Mother was when she was pleading with me to understand that she has to stay with him, to "keep him sane".

And my dad. I love him to death, but he frightens me. Father cannot control Harold. I almost understand Mother's reasoning. Would Harold take over if she left? I wondered, Had Harold already taken over?

Most of the time, Father avoided us because of his gnawing guilt, which was easy in our big house in the middle of the woods, far away from civilization. Or so it always felt, but in reality if you walked for a few minutes you would arrive at a cliff overlooking the foggy city.

Freak: "C'mon. This way."he said, beckoning me to follow him onto the beach.

I frowned, looking over my shoulder at the welcoming U shape of cabins, all brightly lit except for maybe four or five. None of which I'd be staying in.

My eyes were drawn to a long and low cabin, one that looked like it was transported straight from Hawaii. Cabin number three. All the lights were off. It looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. Campers passed by laughing, but didn't pay the empty cabin any mind. Old news, to them.

I'm not sure why this bothered me. But I felt.. I felt like someone _should_be in cabin three.

Me: "Freak, wait." I called, "Who lives in cabin three?"

Without looking over his shoulder, he shouts, "No one."

Me: "Not even..."

Freak: Stops. "Not even who?" His voice is rigid.

Me: "I-I don't know. I just felt like.."

Freak turned to face me. He had a funny look on his face, like a mad scientist might look before finishing Frankenstein. "_Who_?"

Me: I pursed my lips. "Someone named... Is there anyone here named Percy?"

His expression melted away into a blank stare. "Never heard of anyone named Percy, not since Zeus's kid."

"Zeus's kid?"

"Yeah," said Freak. "Like in the myths."

Oh.

Me: "Oh. Well.. Anyone named Annabeth or Luke?"

Freak shrugged. "Honestly, I'm usually underground. I don't really know camp people."

Maybe he wasn't the most reliable source.

I rushed to him and grabbed his arm, "But you'd know if there was a son of Poseidon right?" I don't know why this was so important to me.

He got that funny look again. "Yeah. Oh, yeah. We'd know. We'd _all_know... Now, follow me."

I followed Freak.

Me: "Why do you let people call you Freak? Ah!" We were nearing the cliffs. Now, the beach had disappeared. We were balancing on pointy, slimy rocks. While he managed not to slip, I almost fell face first into the cold winter water.

Freak: He scoffed. "It's not so much that I let them, as I told them to."

Me: "But why?"

Freak was quiet for a moment. He grunted in effort as he leapt to an especially slipper rock. "It's easier."

Me: "How? How is it easier?"

Freak looked over his shoulder, dark eyes bubbling like he could boil me alive. I almost believed he could, except for he was teetering.

Freak: "Nunnuv your business," He snapped. It seemed he wasn't as friendly as I assumed. Maybe I'm just too curious.

There was silence as we hopped from rock to rock. Finally, we arrived at a tiny crack in the ridge. He waited for me to catch up with him, and then grabbed my hand.

It didn't seem like Freak thought it was a big deal, but I couldn't help blushing from head to toe. No one really touched me, not since I was really little.

Instead of talking, he led me through the cave. Unlike the one in California or wherever we were, this cave was comfortable. It didn't seem like the darkness was ominous, more like a snug blanket keeping us safe from harm.

After a couple minutes of walking hand in hand through the pitch black, the cave opened up into what seemed like a lobby. Freak put his hand to the wall.

"Welcome." Said a robotic woman's voice, echoing through the chamber. He then grabbed my hand and pressed it flat to the cold cave wall.  
There was a whirring sound from somewhere beneath the stone.

Robot Woman: "Guest Access?" Her voice sounded slightly motherly, like she cared about us. Which, of course, was impossible. I mean, who could ever create a robot with emotions?

Freak: "Granted. Set up the new user table in the control room, please."

Robot Woman: "Your wish is my command, sir. That's what I was made for."

Freak: "Thanks, Shirley."

The cave wall slid quietly, and suddenly I saw a large, high-ceilinged room, walls shining black as obsidian and plush deep purple couches scattered around.

Freak released my hand and grinned at me.

Freak: "Welcome, to the Underground!" He gestured animatedly to the room around him. There were several doors leading out of it.

Freak: "This is the lobby! We have some of our meetings here, when the count is especially high. Usually, though, we use one of the more heavily protected rooms."

"Wow," I murmured softly. "This place is amazing."

Freak smiled even more. "Yeah, it is, isn't it? But hey. There are still rules. C'mon, sit down." He fell onto a rich purple couch and patted the space next to him.

I entered the room. It was surprisingly warm and comfortable. The door slid shut behind me.  
Sitting next to Freak, I asked, "Why don't other campers live underground? Why do they have to live in the cabins up there?"

Freak: Shrugs,"We're not really campers. Um, we've had a lot of titles over the years. But recently, we've kind of been calling ourselves the Guardians. That's what we've been doing lately. Guarding the super powerful demigods. I mean, we do whatever is needed of us. Right now, it's protecting, going to the extreme for powerful demigods. And see, you're powerful but not in the way that normal demigods are. See, you have the power to mold into darkness wherever you are: You can disappear, basically. Like a ninja, kind of. Haha."

Me: "Wow. That's pretty awesome! I think I always kind of new, about the invisibility thing... But it's still _Wow_."

Freak: "Yeah, isn't it? Usually, there are more Guardians around but... well, we're short staffed lately. There have been many.." Freak's face darkened. "Accidents."

Me: That sentence chilled my bones, but I decided I'd have to ask him about the accidents another time. "Wait, but how am I supposed to guard powerful demigods? I mean. I don't know how to fight."

Freak nodded. "You're not an official Guardian, yet. You're, like, in the cadet stage. We have to train you, and that takes about three months at the most."

I grinned. Something weird was happening in my stomach. An emotion I hadn't felt in awhile. I was _happy_. I felt accepted.

Freaked smiled.

"Oh! One rule." He dug a paper out of his pocket. It was crumpled into a little ball, but somehow, he managed to delicately unravel it without ripping it.

He handed me the paper.

On it was a picture. A sign.

"What's this?" I asked.

Freak: "Sign of the labyrinth. I know you don't know a lot about Greek stuff, yet. We'll teach you, but the labyrinth is this whole network of tunnels and stuff underground. It's dangerous to get lost in, and I really wouldn't suggest entering any doors around here with this-" He pointed to the insignia. "-on it. Sign of Daedalus, the maker of the labyrinth. Anyway, don't go in there. It either kills you or drives you crazy. Either way, you're never the same. Technically, this whole lab is in part of the labyrinth, but it's one of the sections that doesn't change. Still. Avoid the doors, and avoid your death."

He said death the way someone might say 'icecream'.

I shuddered.

Me: "That sounds.. Horrible."

Freak shrugged. "It is. You know that cave we were in yesterday? You had walked far enough in the reach the labyrinth. If Gillian didn't go in there to get you, you'd most likely be dead by now."

"I'm sorry." I said, mostly to myself. _Sorry I didn't save you all the trouble, sorry I didn't die. I know, I feel bad about it, too._

He waved away my apology. "Don't be sorry, I mean. Hah. I'm the one who kind of 'kidnapped' you. And then almost got you killed with those monsters..."

I frowned. "What monsters?"

Freak looked towards one of the doors, which was tall and arched. "I'll tell you later," he said, "But for now, you should get some sleep."

I nodded, realizing how tired I was.

Freak: "Come."

So I did.

He led me to the tall arched door. We didn't run into any other Guardians on the way.

After a couple of hallways, we reached some ornately carved oak stairs. He led me up them. There were four more doors, two on each side of the new corridor.

He pointed to the last one on the left.

"Your room."

I raised my eyebrows and pointed to myself. "Mine?"

He nodded, "Yeah, check."

I cautiously opened the door and gasped.

The room was huge and everything I'd ever imagined. In one corner, there was a spiral staircase.

Me:"Where does that lead to?"  
Freak:"Your bed area."

It was like a small apartment.

A flatscreen TV, squashy purple couch, a fridge, kitchen center, and a computer area, stacked with two laptops and one desktop. The bathroom even had a jacuzzi.

At some point, I opened a door and squealed because there was a library in my room. And it was all mine.

"Wow," I breathed, "This is amazing. Are you sure this is mine?"  
"Oh, definitely. Everyone's room is unique. It changes with their taste. Sometimes, it gets annoying but usually it's really gratifying."

I pointed to the floor to ceiling windows in the back of the room.

"How do those work? Can't someone tell there's a building up her?"

Freak shook his head. "Hecate is the creator of this whole society. She performed magic, and now the buildings that reach over the top of the cliff are invisible. So basically, you can see out but there's no way anyone can see in."

I grinned. "I like this more than home."

He raised his eyebrows, "More than home? Don't you miss your parents?"

I let myself collapse on the couch. "Not really."

Freak sat down next to me. "Why?"

I looked at him. "I haven't really told anyone, and I just met you." I said quietly.

He nodded. "Good point." Freak stood to leave. "Sleep. I'll wake you up tomorrow. Since Gillian's off doing who-knows-what, I'm now your guide and teacher. You're tough, too. I don't think Gill could handle you."

Freak winked, and then left, closing the door behind him.

I climbed up the spiral staircase, and slid open my closet. Again, I laughed to myself. My family had always had money, but this was beyond my wildest dreams. I never usually got cool stuff. My parents were the type to spend half their fortune on a carpet.

Yawning, I slid on my new pajama pants and a t-shirt that read, "Keep Looking," with a little magnifying glass on it.

Then, I slipped beneath my heavy comforter and closed my eyes. For the first time in two days, I felt restful. Almost immediately, I slipped into a black, dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 7: Kat and Klaws

**********Warning: Contains abuse, self-harm, swearing, monsters, secret societies, death, memory loss, Hecate, twins, and a whole lot of stuff that PJO forgot to mention.**

* * *

**Sam**

I woke up in the middle of the night. No dreams I could remember, besides the face of the black-haired boy, the one named Percy. Immediately, I glanced out the window to see the camp spread out off the cliff, and the pavilion only a hundred or so feet away. Everything was illuminated by the moonlight.

I was very aware of my growling stomach. I crawled out of bed and stretched. Instantly, the bed starting making itself.

I laughed incredulously. "No _way_!"  
In barely any time, the bed was made perfectly, as if I'd never been there. I frowned. I guess, in some cases, an automatically neat bed was cool, but if I were ever... I dunno, kidnapped or something, no one would be able to tell if I'd slept in my bed or not.

I remembered Freak saying something about how the apartment changed with what you wanted. Maybe I could make my bed messy. The moment I thought that, my bed sheets ripped away and got tangled with each other, my pillows spilled over on the floor, and my comforter was pushed back carelessly.

_I think I like it better neat_, I thought to myself. My bed re-made itself, in an almost sheepish manner.

I headed downstairs for some food.

When I opened the fridge, there we mounds of stuff to choose from. I decided on a juice-box and a sandwich, which was already made. The baggie it was in even had a little note taped to it, saying "Welcome! We are your 'caretakers' while you reside in the Underground! But don't worry, we don't always watch you. We're proud of you, and we can't wait to meet you! With Love! -Kat and Klaws"

I snorted. Wow. Was my mind so deprived of motherly affection that I had to make all this up? That was one really scary thing about the apartment: I couldn't tell what was real and what I just wanted to be real.

"_Mew_!"

Me: "Agh!" I almost dropped my food when I turned around and saw two tiny kittens, one orange with green eyes and white paws, and one pure black with violent blue eyes. They were eyeing me accusingly.

In a voice like a little girl's, the orange one spoke.

"_MEW_! Can you pass me a can of tuna? You didn't eat it, did you?!"

The black cat rolled his bright eyes (or at least tried. Cats don't really do very well at the whole 'rolling eyes' thing. They mostly just roll their heads.) and spoke in a colorful deep voice, someone who might be eighty or ninety.

"Kat, shame on you! This little devil is an intruder in the apartment! Quick! Call the others!" His fur bristled defensively, and deep in his throat, a low, threatening buzzing started emanating.

I frowned, "Uh, I live here... And this is probably a nightmare... Goodbye!" I tried to head back to bed, but I was shocked with sudden pain as I turned my back. Sharp little kitten claws, like being stabbed by toothpicks, digging into my back.

"Ahh!" I fell to the ground.

Kat: "Oh, Klaws, detach yourself, _she's_the one we were waiting for!" The toothpicks retracted, but there was still a little pain. I pushed myself into sitting position and rubbed my shoulder.

The black cat called Klaws gave me a look of disgust, "So dirty," he muttered. "Smells like shampoo. So unsanitary. Demigods, don't they ever learn your tongue is the cleanest tool you can use to bathe yourself?"

I scowled at the kittens I'd originally viewed as cute.

Kat hopped down from her perch on the couch and said, "Welcome, Dark One! This isn't Klaws's first Guardian to watch, he just... Well, I'm helping him for a reason. _Memory problems_. I apologize."

I nodded, though I still didn't understand anything that was going on, in the slightest.

Me: "S'kay. So... Who are you exactly? Are you even human?"

Klaws hissed, "Do you even have to _ask_? Holy Zeus, I've been in kitten form since the year seventeen thirty-three!"

Me: "I take that as a no."

Kat pulled back her kitty lips and bared her teeth in what I assume was a smile, "Well done, child Athena, for pointing out the obvious." Suddenly Kat frowned (however cats do that), but not quickly enough to stop what I was saying.

"Ah, great." I said, "So this place is perfect, if you don't include the fact that there are two sarcastic little kittens in my living room!"

Klaws: "I see you've quite gotten used to calling this place _yours_in the short time you've been here," and then he muttered in a not-so-quiet way, "Rich brat."

I realized that with these things around, I might be forced to involuntarily wear a scowl on my face at all times.

"Child of Athena, I'm sure of it," said Kat, "Yet she smells of something more... Klaws, do you smell it?"

Klaws sniffed the air. His bared teeth became hidden once more, and somehow, his eyes became wider.

"I... I know this." He yowled, like he was on the verge of tears. Only, cats can't cry. Right? "Damn you! I cannot remember!"

Kat: "Never fear," purred Kat softly, "We discover this strange demigod for who she is in time, you'll see."

I frowned. "Is that a bad thing? What do I smell like?"

Kat looked agitated. She paced back and forth before glancing at me again. "See, I have not used the english language in quite some time. I was stationed in Bulgaria for years at the Guardian headquarters... I can not discover the words to tell you the smell." She meowed in frustration.

I was tired. I was hungry. And I was confused. I couldn't take anymore loose strings and unanswered questions. Other guardian stations, the monsters that almost attacked, my extra smell (maybe it was my sweat or something?), my parents, the therapist, the secretary, Freak, Percy, Annabeth, Luke, and Gillian. All of these things that made no sense. The guardians barely made any sense, let alone the whole Greek thing.

I never liked not knowing things, either. it seriously damaged my already tiny ego. So I rubbed my eyes, feigning drowsyness, and told them I should get back to bed.

Klaws: "Oh, but no. Your training must begin today. You must always be on guard, child. This is the hour we wake, down here. Eat, and get dressed before the thief comes."

"Thief?" I asked.

Kat sneezed, and I almost peed my pants, it was so cute. "Awwww!" is what I said, rather than going to the bathroom on the spot.

Kat gave me an irritated look with her large eyes. "Kittens." she growled, "Are not cute. Not once you learn their disgusting bathing habits.." With that, she stalked out of the room with her tail held high.

Klaws glared at me some more. "Hey," I said to him, "I've had kind of a sucky forty-eight hours. Could you please lay off me?"

Klaws muttered, his voice suddenly deeper and more serious, "You've had a most horrific lifetime. Quite unusual, yet common all the same."

I stiffened.

Me: "How.. What makes you think that?"

I held his gaze. "I happen to _know_, I do not merely _believe so_. Your eyes. They are light and sad. As well as your reactions. You flinch a lot... Too much, in fact." He shook his head, and for a second he looked bewildered.

Klaws: "I apologize for being so harsh, demigod.. Well?! Are you going to get ready for training or not?"

"Uh-uh yeah."

"Wonderful. I'll be in our Kat Kabbana." ...I don't even... Kat Kabbana? Did I wish for this? Or maybe my brain just enjoys torturing me. Freak was right. In some ways, this apartment was gratifying. In others, I found I didn't know what to believe or not.

I grabbed a granola bar, and nibbled slowly. I wasn't hungry, after talking to Klaws. _You're too fat, anyway_, said my monster, the one I manage to push deep down most of the time.

Halfway through the granola bar, the door of my apartment burst open. For the second time that night, my heartbeat sped up and I whipped around.

In the doorway was a tall, lean boy with short, curly blonde hair.

Me: "Another surprise! Lovely!"

The boy had a little smirk on his face, and he raised his eyebrow at me.

For a moment, the two of us just stood there.

Me: "So..."

Boy: "Ah, right! My names Connor." He waited. "Oh." I said, dumbfounded. "I'm, uh, Sam."

Connor frowned. "That's kind of a boy name, right?"  
I shrugged, "It's short for Samantha. I guess I just don't really like the long version."

He nodded, "So you're Athena's kid, huh?"  
Again, I shrugged. "I guess. If gods exist... And I suppose it's the only logical enough to believe... kind of."

"Stated like a true daughter of Athena."

Me: "Is that a compliment?"

Connor shrugged, "Depends on who you are. It probably isn't if your... Well, you, haha." He squinted at me for a second. " Do you know Annabeth? Are you guys like sisters or something? You look alike, and not in a normal way. Like twins. She never said anything about having a twin... Then again, she doesn't particularly '_appreciate_' me..."

There was a moment of silence as I thought. Puzzle pieces.. Everything I was hearing, it was all like pieces of a puzzle, jumbled with some parts missing. I needed them all to see the big picture. I'd always like puzzles.

I motioned for Connor to come in. I pointed to the couch, "Sit down, now." His brow wrinkled, "Why?"

"I'll tell you in a second." I plopped down next to Connor after shutting the door.

Connor: "You know-" He said, looking a little uncomfortable, "I'm only supposed to be bringing you to the arena and back."

"Just tell them you had to wake me up, or I hadn't eaten. We'll think of something. They'll go easy on me."

He looked skeptical, "Maybe."

"Connor," I said barely able to contain my excitement. Finally, I was getting answers, "I need you to tell me everything you know about Annabeth and Luke."

Connor: "Wait, as in Chase and Castellan?"

Me: "I think so. Both blonde hair, Luke has blue eyes, Annabeth has grey eyes, like mine?"

Connor: "Yours but darker. I can tell you more about Luke. He's my brother."

I raised my eyebrows, "So you grew up with him?"

Connor laughed, "No, no. My half brother. You know? Our dad is Hermes."

Crap. Not as helpful.

Me: "Well, tell me what you know."

Connor, "Why are you so interested?"

"Please! I'll explain later, I swear!" I pleaded.

He sighed and thought for a moment. "Well, both Luke and Annabeth have been at camp for like, five years. Luke has a scar on his face, from a quest he went on some time ago. Um, Annabeth is maybe your age. I think Luke is like, nineteen. But yeah, they ran to Camp Half-Blood together, along with a satyr and the daughter of Zeus, Thalia. She's the pine tree on the hill-"

Me: "Another long story?"

Connor: "Ohhh, yeah."

Me: "There seems to be a lot of those."

Connor: "Trust me, you have no idea.

* * *

**Gillian**

I shivered in the cool late-February air. The sun was rising. We'd been waiting for hours.  
I turned to the satyr next to me. His name was Carson.

"When is he calling?" I asked him.

Carson shrugged, "Soon. We think we found something pretty amazing." There was a flash of a smile on his cute face. I grinned back.  
Being the only kid of Dionysus of the Guardians, I was usually called upon in the forest to do some extra work. It was tiring, but I enjoyed it. I usually helped free animals from poachers and hunters a little outside of camp borders, or I saved dying plants. This meeting was an exception.  
Today, Carson had rushed me away from Sam and Freak blabbering about another satyr who'd gone on a mission and happened to find a rather powerful demigod. Like_ Big Three_powerful. This was huge news.

We hadn't had a Big Three kid since Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and she, well.. everyone knows she died. Or I guess she's still alive, somewhere in that tree. In a sick kind of way, we wondered how this new kid would be killed, when, and who he was, anyway.

Carson was ranked pretty high among satyrs, so the two of us would oversee the meeting, and report back to my father. Chiron was already with the satyr on duty, surveying the demigod as a latin teacher.

Suddenly, the air in front of us glowed with energy and formed a misty screen.

A soothing female voice said, "Please insert one drachma." Carson tossed in a drachma.

"Thank you," said the voice, and the screen faded into the face of an orange-haired satyr with an acne problem.

"Carson!" said the satyr, relieved. "I'm sorry it took so long. It took forever to get him out of the room!"

Carson smiled, "S'alright, Grover."

Grover turned to me. "Hey. Gillian, right?"

I nodded, "Yep. And you must be Grover?" I grinned at him. "So, big news tonight, huh?"

Grover nodded vigorously and tried to smooth down his wild curls.

He leaned closer to the screen.

"He's definitely super-powerful."  
Carson raised an eyebrow, impressed. "So do you think.. Do you think he's a Big Three?"

Grover frowned, "I dunno. I really can't place it... But he smells, really really potent. Kind of salty, actually. He's got a lot of energy. He'll be a good fighter. His ADHD is really bad."

"What's his name?" I asked Grover.

Without hesitating, and with a hint of pride, Grover said, "Percy. Perseus Jackson."


End file.
